joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
ORROR SANESS (Self-Insert Edition)
Summary: A HUGE DOWNPLAY by all Infinity max downplayed by GODS... But hey it's just a theory a joke theory thanks for watching Orror SANESS eerapes this tiering system. This is just a theory of how stronk he is! Power and Stats:/ theory of how stronk he is Tier: 'At least Beyond impossibly to define Beyond all measures '(Everything infinitely, alefinitely, maxfinitely, Orrorfinitely Hissfinity, Hirohitofinity, and Trumpfinity ) Name: The Core Orror SANESS ABOVE all infinity and potence repeat ABOVE ALL l I DON'T NEED NO NAME''l '''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his powerl''' AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l 'AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, moofinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences)' l Beyond anything that the wiki produces including most of snek's forms even if Orror SANESS (Eggagerated) get's into power of The one below all++++++++++++++++++++++' '''Origin: ''[https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Real_World_(Verse) '''The Real World (Verse)' ]'' lJokes battles wiki l Me trying to make a higher quality profile l I DON'T NEED NO ORIGIN''l '''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his power l The DOOT player '''Gender: Male l I DON'T NEED NO GENDERl'l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his powerl' At the very least͙̅͋̊į̬͓̖̻̳͋t̢̗̒̃+++++''l'' At the very least'' AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l '' l Beyond anything that the wiki produces including most of snek's forms even if Orror SANESS (Eggagerated) get's into power of The one below all++++++++++++++++++++++'' 'Age: At least Beyond impossibly to define Beyond all measures '(Everything infinitely, alefinitely, maxfinitely, Orrorfinitely Hissfinity, Hirohitofinity, and Trumpfinity )'' Classification: Humanl Skeleton l Meme l I DON'T NEED NO CLASSIFICATION l'''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his powerl THE GOD OF GOD OF MEMES''l'l'GOD OF o̷̲̱̥̓̈͛t̤̙̫̺̖̄̏̒̓̿ͦh͓ͤͯ͆̆ͬ́ē̲̬͔̗͖͙͂ͮr̩̟͚̱͕͞ ͍̣̜̠̲̒͛ͭͥ͞b͍̮͍͙̩̤̒̅̅u̘ͥ̀̊͒̃̍l͈̲͎̤̥͎̿ͧ́l͕̻̞͜s̴͔͂h͙̅͋̊į̬͓̖̻̳͋t̢̗̒̃+++++''l'' At the very least͙̅͋̊į̬͓̖̻̳͋t̢̗̒̃+++++''l'' AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l ' At the very least' l Beyond anything that the wiki produces including most of snek's forms even if Orror SANESS (Eggagerated) get's into power of The one below all++++++++++++++++++++++/ the unknown saayin form'' '''Attack Potency: '''At least Beyond impossibly to define Beyond all measures (Everything infinitely, alefinitely, maxfinitely, Orrorfinitely Hissfinity, Hirohitofinity, and Trumpfinity )Powers and Abilities: Everything and nothing that is thinkable and unthinkable a'' Lifting strength: '''At least Beyond impossibly to define Beyond all measures (Everything infinitely, alefinitely, maxfinitely, Orrorfinitely Hissfinity, Hirohitofinity, and Trumpfinity )Powers and Abilities: Everything and nothing that is thinkable and unthinkable a'' Striking strength: '''At least Beyond impossibly to define Beyond all measures (Everything infinitely, alefinitely, maxfinitely, Orrorfinitely Hissfinity, Hirohitofinity, and Trumpfinity )Powers and Abilities: Everything and nothing that is thinkable and unthinkable a'' Durability: '''At least Beyond impossibly to define Beyond all measures (Everything infinitely, alefinitely, maxfinitely, Orrorfinitely Hissfinity, Hirohitofinity, and Trumpfinity )Powers and Abilities: Everything and nothing that is thinkable and unthinkable a'' Stamina:'''At least Beyond impossibly to define Beyond all measures (Everything infinitely, alefinitely, maxfinitely, Orrorfinitely Hissfinity, Hirohitofinity, and Trumpfinity )Powers and Abilities: Everything and nothing that is thinkable and unthinkable a'' Range: At least Beyond impossibly to define Beyond all measures '''(Everything infinitely, alefinitely, maxfinitely, Orrorfinitely Hissfinity, Hirohitofinity, and Trumpfinity )'' Standard Equipment: See powersl'''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -spamfinity of his powerl l'GOD OF''' o̷̲̱̥̓̈͛t̤̙̫̺̖̄̏̒̓̿ͦh͓ͤͯ͆̆ͬ́ē̲̬͔̗͖͙͂ͮr̩̟͚̱͕͞ ͍̣̜̠̲̒͛ͭͥ͞b͍̮͍͙̩̤̒̅̅u̘ͥ̀̊͒̃̍l͈̲͎̤̥͎̿ͧ́l͕̻̞͜s̴͔͂h͙̅͋̊į̬͓̖̻̳͋t̢̗̒̃+++++''l'' At the very least͙̅͋̊į̬͓̖̻̳͋t̢̗̒̃+++++l'' At the very least''' '''Powers and Abilities: Everything and nothing that is thinkable and unthinkable bud doesn't need it.Here are some though. Powers are useless Unslashable Immortallity Immunity to slashes and Such immunity couldn't be slashed away SBA Manipulation Meme review and Winter waar meme Winter war meme and Meme review works best against comunism Comnunism backstab. Used by Soviet union and Stalin- used it against Trotsky who was secretly communist and now used by me if I get turned into a communist by stalin 5: SUMMONS THE 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. There can only be 1 that can summon teh 5. Now that I hab summoned da 5 no one can they can only look at its glory. Same with 4 but eh... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, +1 more- gains all the popularity and power of the numbers and 4 and x are actual charachters. Ban hammer, admin manipulation, and (Internet wiki immortality Only in T-series wiki ) - (Only in T-Series wiki and The neo overpowered alliance wiki'' '''Weaknesses: At least Beyond impossibly to define Beyond all measures (Everything infinitely, alefinitely, maxfinitely, Orrorfinitely Hissfinity, Hirohitofinity, and Trumpfinity ) no weaknesses' Others: Base avaterl as poisaness (Other base avater) l The Supreme Laughter SUPREMIAL boost l The Unknown Saiyan Forml going further is useless Feats: Feats are useless ''' but a feat is Reviving holy orror alliance and Tanking Eternal figures swap logic and using it against him and surviving Soel404's Dump logic JBW veteran experience: been here since 2016 despite only being 11 back then Absorbed the castle of lel and it's inhabitants cof cof cof Alexcar3000 '''Notable Victories: Stereotypically Overpowered Godmod- Broke all da rules Poisaness (In ship war agaisnt TheDarkSide) USAball as in this thread Things that boost my stats like Soulz I collecd, Christian higdon (Any form), fire, water, anything that improoves darknes usage, light uses, etc In'conclusive matches:' The Final Pam. Jr- none are stronger than each other to have a winner Logic leeds to be thrown out of the window. A charachter The Dark side (as base avatar) T H O T H S L A Y E R T H O T H S L A Y E R let it happen (Orror used base avatar) Notable Losses: Kow King- I pitied him so I let him win Meanwhile... Lehonhonhonhonhon Category:Way stronger than pathetic self-insert Mary Sue characters Category:JBW Users Category:�� Category:The manliest man. Period. Category:Veterans via age Category:WILL TO LIVE Category:Self Inserts Category:Trumpet Users Category:The Anit Seol empire Category:W.I.P Category:Memetic tier Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Beyond profiles